Perfect Zecter
1= |-| 2= The is Hyper Kabuto's signature weapon. This sword-like Zecter has two modes: and . The Drake, TheBee and Sasword Zecters can be summoned and attached onto the weapon, either individually or all at once. Also, depending on the Zecter that is currently attached, the Perfect Zecter is capable of utilizing a hyper version of the Zecter's finishing attack in either Gun or Sword Mode. Once a Zecter color is selected at the cross guard, the trigger is pulled to initiate the attack. By attaching all three Zecters, the command is activated, allowing for a finisher. When Zecters attach onto the Perfect Zecter, they switch into which is denoted by the color change and position change. The Perfect Zecter is destroyed by the Gryllus Worm in the final episode, although it does return in where Kabuto uses it in Rider Form rather than in Hyper Form. Sword Mode attacks * : By activating Kabuto Power, the Perfect Zecter is powered into a tachyon-charged blade gradient that unleashes a powerful slash attack. * : By activating TheBee Power, the Perfect Zecter is powered into a tachyon-charged arrowhead gradient that can be thrusted like a projectile. * : This attack was never used in the series, but is activated through Drake Power to chop down to the Worms in a manner not unlike Kintaros' standing Dynamic Chop. * : By activating Sasword Power, the Perfect Zecter oozes Kamen Rider Sasword's signature venom in an attack similar to the Rider Slash. * : After activating all of the Zecter Powers, the Perfect Zecter releases energy in the form of a tachyon-charged rhinoceros beetle horn-shaped gradient, and is used in the form of a powerful slash attack. KabutoHyperTyphoon.jpg|Maximum Hyper Typhoon Gun Mode attacks * : This attack was never used in the series, but is activated through Kabuto Power to blast the Worms. * : This attack was never used in the series, but is activated through TheBee Power to shoot the Worms with a laser beam. * : By activating Drake Power, the Perfect Zecter releases a tachyon-charged energy gradient that disperses into several homing laser shots. * : This attack was never used in the series, but is activated through Sasword Power to shoot the Worms with the sonicwave. * : After activating all of the Zecter Powers, the Perfect Zecter releases a vortex of tachyon-charged energy that is able to atomize multiple enemies at once. However, the recoil is so powerful, he must first access Hyper Clock Up to withstand it, although during this state, Hyper Clock Up only affects Kabuto. Gallery Perfect Zecter KPower Sword Mode.png|Perfect Zecter Sword Mode (Kabuto Power) Perfect Zecter AllZCombine Sword Mode.png|Perfect Zecter Sword Mode (All Zecter Combine) Perfect Zecter Gun Mode.png|Perfect Zecter Gun Mode (All Zecter Combine) Behind the scenes Portrayal As with all the Zecters, the Perfect Zecter's voice is provided by . Notes *The true origin of the Perfect Zecter remains a complete mystery, as the series never ''delved into the weapon's background. *This weapon has a total of 10 attacks (5 for each of its modes), as revealed by the DX Perfect Zecter toy. However, only 6 of those attacks were ever used in the series (4 for Sword Mode and 2 for Gun Mode). *The term "Maximum" and "Hyper" were later used by Maximum Mighty X and Hyper Muteki from ''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Category:Rider Weapon Category:Dual Weapon Category:Swords Category:Guns Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Arsenal (Kabuto)